


Meeting Him

by JAJAeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Date, Confident Eren, Crush at First Sight, Dating, Eren's a stuttering mess, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, Kilig (it's a word promise), M/M, Mutual Pining, New Neighbors, Perfectionist Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAeger/pseuds/JAJAeger
Summary: So I turned this into a compilation of their first meetings. I hope you enjoy.Chapter 1: Eren has a new neighbor. And he's hot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote a long time ago. It's pretty short though. I hope I can add some more to this in the near future.

Eren has always to go home later than everyone else because of his sports activities in the school’s soccer team. He is a senior in Sina’s Public High School and the team captain of the school’s soccer team. The season was just over and he has time for some break before going back to the rigorous training that would last for months.

It was that day he was so glad he went home early instead of hanging out with his friends.

As he is approaching his house, he noticed an unfamiliar car parked on the house across from them. No one’s been living there for quite some time so he’s surprised when someone finally moves in.  As he approaches his house he noticed a short guy coming out from the car’s side picking up the boxes placed at the back of the car.

Eren gaped at those strong muscles lifting three large boxes at once. Contrary to his friends’ beliefs, Eren doesn’t really like broad men or men with so much muscle. A very good example would be his friend and captain of the soccer team, Reiner Braun. First of all, he’s Eren’s friend. Second,  Bertholt will kill him in his sleep.

 

_Oh how I want to be trapped with those arms, against a wall or underneath him._ Eren thought.

 

What’s more appealing is that the mysterious man is wearing a tight white t-shirt which is Eren’s major turn on. The brunet didn’t notice that he stopped mid step looking like a flamingo in a river mouth slightly hanging and just gawked at his new neighbor. He also didn’t notice the other man noticing him and staring him with a small smirk on his face.

Eren blinked, breath hitching when he finally noticed. He immediately turns away from his new neighbor blushing from his head to his neck.  He felt embarrassment creeping up his entire being wishing the earth will swallow him and let him die from embarrassment.

 

_Fuck, he… he’s…so my type._ Eren thought as he quickly walks to his front door ignoring the burning sensation of his neighbor staring at him.

 

The man has a jet black hair and an undercut parted near the middle that suited him in the best way possible. The man has piercing steely blue eyes gazing as if seeing you’re very soul and in this case, Eren’s.

Eren winced when he unintentionally slammed the door. His heart leapt out of his throat when he heard his mother’s voice.

 

“Eren, dear?” his mom shouted from the kitchen.

 

“Hi, mom. I’ll be in my room!” Eren rushes to his room. He swung the door opened and gently closing it. He immediately flopped down his bed flapping like a fish out of the water at what just happened a while ago.

 

He tries to calm himself down, breathing deeply to still his erratic heart.  But then the face of his new neighbor smirking flashed in his mind, Eren threw a fit against his pillow, hugging it tightly, kicking his fit against his bed sheets.

 

_Alright, Eren calm down._ He took a few breaths and when he’s sure his heart is not beating as wild as before he went to the closet and changed. He went down to help his mom with dinner wearing a navy blue shirt and gray sweatpants.

 

After arriving in the kitchen his mom said, “Eren, can you give this onigiri to our new neighbors across the street.

 

Eren choked on his spit. “W-what? Why me?” Eren replied after his coughing fit.

 

He saw his mother raise an eyebrow before answering him, “I’ve heard they have a Japanese heritage and it’s nice to welcome them with this.”

 

Eren grabbed the plastic ware rather more enthusiastically than normal and went outside.

As he was walking across, his heart started beating wildly.

 

_What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re just giving a housewarming gift, nothing else._

 

He almost slams his head on the door not really looking on where he’s going. _When the hell did I get here?_

There’s no time to think about it. So hesitantly, he knocked on the door and waited.

Then lo and behold, the door opened to reveal the very handsome neighbor he saw earlier.

 

“Yes?” the neighbor asks as soon as he opened the door completely his eyes slightly widening clearly recognizing Eren from earlier.

 

Eren’s vocal cord closes up and his legs are slightly shaking. The man’s voice is low, deep and very sultry.

 

_Imagine him whispering your name… moaning your name._ Eren’s thought provided.

 

“Ah… Uhm… Ah…” Eren lost his ability to talk.

 

“Y-yeah…” Eren replies like his out of breath. “I mean! Here! Welcome to Shiganshina! My mother wanted to give this to you as a housewarming gift.” Eren pats himself on the back for even forming a sentence.

 

“Thanks.”  The man smirked.

 

Eren smiled shyly. “I-I’m Eren by the way.”

 

The smaller man raises an eyebrown before smirking again “Levi.”

 

_Gosh, this guy is killing me!_

 

Eren smiles like he won the lottery when he learned of the man’s name. “I… ah… I live across the street.”

 

“I noticed,” giving Eren a knowing look subtly telling that he didn’t forget what happened earlier.

 

“Huh? Uh, Yeah…” blush dusting his cheeks. “So… uh… see you around.”

Eren turned around and half-walked and half-ran towards his house without waiting for the other person to reply.

When he got inside he rushes to the nearest window and peaked, looking to see if his new neighbor, Levi, is still there.

He isn’t.

Eren breathes a sigh of relief before jumping to see his mother standing behind him. She’s giving him a curious look.

 

“Did you give it to our new neighbors?” his mom asked.

 

“Yeah. He said thanks.” Eren replied.

 

“Okay, that’s good.” His mother smiled and went back to the kitchen.

 

Eren ran to his room and lied down on his bed picturing what happened just a minute ago.

 

“Levi…” Eren smiles as he repeated the other man’s name. _I’m so screwed._

 

In the house across the street, Levi closed the door with a plate of onigiri in his hands.

He smirks as his minds replays what happened earlier, “Eren, huh.” _Fuck, I’m screwed._

 


	2. I Play Cupid (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren owns a dating company despite having zero love life. What happens when he meets his client in an unconventional way?

“Fucking peice of shit!” throwing his phone to the wall. It’s broken but Eren doesn’t have it in him to care, not anymore.

_How many times has it been? It’s always the same… the same story._

After throwing the phone, it’s like all his energy and anger left him. All that’s left is his heart feeling empty. It’s a small bliss, really. It is only at these times that he can’t feel the pain and hurt in his chest.

_Again… with this feeling…_

He has dated this person for 6 months now. Eren thought he’s the one but everything shattered when he went to visit him just a while ago. Eren wanting to surprise him by cooking him dinner but instead he’s the one who’s surprised. He saw his now ex-boyfriend having sex with another woman. He confronted him but all that asshole said was, “I don’t love you anymore. Not even before. I just don’t love you that much.”

The way he told Eren, as if all those 6 months is nothing. At the end, it was only Eren who invested in their relationship.

Every person he has dated has cheated on him. Sure, he has moved on from then but slowly as time goes by, as his heart gets broken to pieces every time, his heart became more numb and hollow.

Eren laughs at himself. He owns a dating company that promises his clients a long lasting love but he himself doesn’t even have a love life.

_It’s better to be alone._

“That’s right.”

_To protect my heart, it’s better not to fall in love. It all ends the same way._

“It all ends the same way anyway.” Eren thought out loud. With his heart at ease, he stood up and took a shower.

 

Weeks later. Eren came in to work confidently wearing his immaculate black suit.

“Good morning, Eren.”

“Good morning, Petra.”

“There’s a client waiting for you in your office.” Petra replied giving him a folder of the client’s profile.

“Thank you, Petra.” Eren smiles at his assistant before going in his office. He shrugs off his coat and hangs it. He could already see the client sitting on one of the office chairs.

He moves behind his desks and greets the client extending his hand as well.

“Good morning. I’m Eren Jaeger I’m the owner of –” Eren stops midsentence when the other person suddenly jumps and grabs his hand.

“Yes! Good morning to you, too! I’m Hanji Zoe!” the person in front of him introduced themselves with such booming energy it left Eren speechless.

“Ah, yes. Please sit down.”

When they finally settled down, Eren spoke again. “How can I help you?”

“Yes, yes… It’s not for me actually, it’s for my friend, Levi. You see he has a stick up in his ass, he’s rude and a big asshole to everyone. He also has a serious case of resting murder face. He hates dirt most of all. He likes being alone and hates the company of others.

“Wait…” Eren raises his hand to interrupt the person in front of him. “First of all, it is against our policy for other people to apply as a replacement for the actual person unless they have consented of it. Does your friend know you’re doing this?” Eren asks to make sure.

But Hanji immediately answered with a slight gleam on her eyes, “Yes… Yes, of course!”

Eren squints his eyes a bit before nodding albeit hesitantly. If this Zoe’s description of her friend goes by, it will be extremely challenging to match him to any clients and he doesn’t want to risk his company’s success rate just for some prank or bet.

“Does he have any preference?” Eren asks, one of the most important questions asked in his company.

“He’s gay.” Hanji answers.

Eren nods at that and takes note. “Okay, let’s say I accept to take on this task on finding him a partner. What do you think will make him sell to my other clients?”

Hanji thinks for a bit before answering, “He’s honest, for one. He is actually a good cook, he owns a restaurant…” Eren raises an eyebrow at that. “…and loves housework. And he’s actually a softie inside. He just needs someone to love him unconditionally despite all the money and fame he have and all negative things I’ve said at first.”

When Hanji mentioned something about money, something stroked his heartstrings. Having fame and moneyt only implies that people have used or tried to use him before. Eren knew that feeling very well.

Eren contemplates for a minute or two before making up his mind and slamming his hand on his table and standing up from his chair.

He extends his arm and smiles. “I accept. And don’t worry I’ll find him a perfect partner.”

Hanji grins as she digests what Eren has said. She ignores his hand and dives to hug him tight.

“Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!! You’re a heaven sent!”

Eren chuckles at that, “I play cupid afterall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry, if there's any mistake. I don't have an editor and I only do this for fun if i have free time. :)


End file.
